1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a portable electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to a portable electronic apparatus that can collect impact information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices, such as mobile phones and media players, have become smaller and smaller, and is likely to be dropped. When a small electronic device is dropped, faults may occur in the device due to the impact from being dropped. However, a service person, who does not know what has happened to the small electronic device, may have difficulty troubleshooting and repairing the electronic device.